


RWBY 10

by CrashPlayz4fun



Category: Ben 10 Series, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashPlayz4fun/pseuds/CrashPlayz4fun
Summary: While going through the forest Ruby finds a strange watch known as the omnitrix now with new villains Ruby must step up to become a hero  i'm new to Ao3





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby was having a bad day. First her “friends” go fight grimm without her, then they went off to go to a rated R movie.Ruby had wanted to go but they told her “she was too young” as the movie was 17+ so she went off into the Forever Forest to fight grimm to calm her nerves

“Why can’t i go with those guys i’m a big girl i drink milk” Ruby sulked as she made her way through the forest . “I mean honestly I could do cool things to” Ruby said annoyed. She then noticed a pack of beowolves and smirked as she ran towards them

In space

A giant menacing creature with tentacles on his face was on a spaceship this creature’s name was vilgax. Also known as one of the worst and most evil beings in the galaxy. His ship shot out a blast at a smaller green ship he then said “Prepare to board i want the omnitrix now” His minion then responded with “My lord our ship force fields have been deactivated somehow”. Not long after that was said The smaller ship fired out a blast at Vilgax blasting him away and critically injuring him. His minion then proceed to fire at the ship which sent out a small pod headed down towards earth.

“Master The Omnitrix is not on it seems to have been sent down to the planet below” The Minion said fearfully “ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS BATTLE NEARLY COST ME MY LIFE AND YOU’RE SAYING IT’S NOT ON” Vilgax said livid. “Master we can send drones to find and retrieve the Omnitrix” The minion added “WELL?!! GET TO IT” Vilgax roared. The minion quickly sent drones to go and find the omnitrix 

Back with Ruby  
Ruby had just killed at least a dozen Beos and was walking along when she noticed a.. “Shooting star” Ruby said in amazement. She then made a wish “Shooting star i wish I was cool and Awesome like my friends and i could help and save more people” She then looked up and.. THE SHOOTING STAR WAS ROCKETING TOWARD HER. 

Ruby tried to run but the explosion sent her flying  
Her aura saved her but when she looked around.. “MY BABY” Ruby screamed in horror at what happened to her Sniper-Rifle scythe Crescent Rose. She then looked inside the crater that was created before she fell down in the hole she then saw a large pod before it opened up to reveal..”A watch? What’s a watch doing in outer space” Ruby questioned. The watch was black with light grey bands running along it with button that were red along with a red Hourglass. 

She looked on before reaching to grab it but them it jumped on her wrist she screamed trying to shake it off. After 2 mins of her just trying to remove the device on her wrist she realized that she couldn’t get it off she started messing with the buttons on the watch. One button caused the watch to pop up as the watch showed what looked to be a humanoid with fire on its head “cool” was all ruby said before she pushed the dial down her eyes widened as she felt her body rapidly heat up before she looked down on herself.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” a deeper voice than Ruby’s normal high pitched scream pierced the air “I’M ON FIRE I’M ON FIRE YAHHHH” Ruby continued to scream bloody murder before she realized one key thing” Wait hold on i’m on fire but i don’t feel like it check me out i’m a hottie” She said laughing at her own corny joke before she created a mini fire on her finger she then saw a tree perfect target. 

She then threw the fireball which tore through the tree like it was nothing “ohh yea that’s what i’m talkin’ about” she said but the she saw lasers shooting other parts of the forest she turned around seeing 2 drones after seeing her said droned recognized the Omnitrix before firing on her “ oh yeah you want some of me come and get it” Ruby taunted. 

The drones tried to shoot at her but Ruby doged and shot out 2 fireballs which smashed into both of them “sterrrike” Ruby said as she got 2 but then 2 more decided to show up. 

Ruby then shot out more fireballs but missed her targets she then started shooting at random still messing. Ruby realizing that they drones weren’t dumb shot a ball when they tried to dodge she willed it to blow up and when it did both of the drones were destroyed “aw yeah whose bad i’m bad uh huh”

Ruby said in celebration. It wasn’t long before she noticed that in her haste to destroy the drones she had set the forest on fire “Oh man i’m gonna get so busted for this” Ruby took no chances of someone seeing her so she snuck Back to the TEAM RWBY dorm.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were coming back from the movie “That movie was amazing” Yang said laughing. “For 50 cents i’ll suck your-” Jaune was cut off by Ren tapping him and showing that there was a fire in Forever Forest.

Weiss then stomped up to the dorms looking for a certain someone. She swung open Ruby’s closet she always hid in when she caused trouble. 

Only when Wiess opened it instead of Ruby there was some flaming creature inside “W-Weiss how was the movie” The creature said  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Weiss’s scream tore through beacon as she saw the flaming creature she then grabbed the nearest item to use as a weapon before she started wilding swinging a plunger at the creature. 

“Wait Weiss it's your best friend” The creature said trying to dodge Weiss’s wild swinging “I only have one best friend now what are you doing in her closet” Weiss screamed still trying to whack the monster. The creature then looked at her and said “Weiss you really think i’m your best friend” the creature said honestly and full of emotion, Weiss looked at the monster before realizing “R-Ruby”? Weiss asked then she said “N-NO you dolt I was testing you”. 

Ruby was having none of it jumping on Weiss squealing “Ruby stop your on fire” Weiss said trying to break out the death hug Ruby then apologized but she then tried to explain what had happened to the forest 

“wheniwaswalkingthroughforestthispodflewatmeanddestroyedcrecentrosetheniwenttograbitbutitjumpedonmywristtheniturnedintothisfiregirlthenfoughtthesedronesthentheforestwasonfireandimsosorry”

Ruby said all in one breath. Weiss just looked at her friend and partner ready to say something when Yang burst in “Weiss what happened where’s Rub..” Yang stopped speaking when she saw the flaming monster inside the dorm “Yang it’s me Ruby” Ruby explained. Yang just looked at Weiss who then also said it was Ruby. After Ruby yet again explained what happened this time in a more controlled way the symbol on her chest started to beep and flash red “Umm what’s that mean” Yang asked  
Beep  
Beep  
Beeeeep

In a red flash standing in the middle of the room instead of a fire monster was Ruby Rose “I’m back to being me” Ruby said excitedly Ruby then looked at the watch on her wrist to see the red button was now Black she shrugged it off happy to be herself again. Blake and JNPR came in seeing Ruby, Yang, and Weiss they were also told about what Ruby did “Ruby i Can’t believe you would be so irresponsible with your power” Jaune said trying to sound like an authority figure but sounding more jaune-y like as everyone looked at him as if he were crazy even Ruby as everyone knew Ruby was be irresponsible with something new especially if it was some kind of weapon

Ruby tried to tell them about it but in the middle of her explanation Jaune said “wait how about you try to turn into a different alien to stop those robots outside” Wait what!” Ruby yelled she then ran to the window to see the same drones that attacked her blasting the campus as the huntsmen and huntresses in training tried to fight them off but the drones were more powerful than expected already having injured many of them.

Ruby looked on in horror looking at the scene in front of her “ i can’t believe this those people are getting hurt because of me” She said clearly upset due to her watch getting those people hurt. Weiss walked up to her but Yang held her back knowing how Ruby got when she wanted to protect everyone she twisted the dial to an alien with long flowing hair when she pressed the dial she could literally feel her humanity being taken away.

When the alien emerged she was godly rippling with power her red body her voice boomed across them “I will put an end to this madness” 

Ruby said before flying off outside everyone watched on as Ruby destroyed drone after drone after drone going on a path of destruction she then looked down over everyone who looked at her with strange looks as she said “attention you worthless human scum” Her voice boomed across the campus “you have proven useless nothing but good for nothing brats who can’t handle the simplest of problem you idiot I- a bullet stopped her mid-sentence she looked at the stupid 3rd year who wanted a death wish with a blast of energy she split his weapon in half “you dare try to go against me i will now show you the power of Ultima”. 

She then charged up an energy blast but she was knocked out of the sky and sent crashing through beacon before landing in the ground she got up before a shock through her sent her to her knees last she saw was Yang,Blake, and Weiss running towards her screaming stop and she saw Ozpin before he said “Time to rest anodite” was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

 

Ruby woke up in the infirmary before looking around she then saw Ozpin who said “I heard about everything Miss Rose it’s time for a talk was all he said.


	2. A mad Beach doctor

Ozpin was a man of mysteries appeared out of nowhere a prodigy that had more experience than the average huntsman. 

He was known as one of the best and here he was talking to Ruby Rose while she sat in an infirmary bed.

“Headmaster Ozpin where am I?” Ruby questioned still not fully awake. “You Miss Rose are in the infirmary you went on a rampage almost hurting students your omni...watch seems to turn you into alien creatures and one seemingly called Ultima seems to have changed your personality slightly” Ozpin said.

Ruby looked at him he seemed like he was going to say something but then held his tongue she tried to remember last night before as she did one thing came into her mind “Hey Headmaster why did you call me an Anodite”Ruby said, Ozpin seemed to look shocked before saying “Miss rose I remember nothing of this I have never even heard of a word Anodite please miss rose stop making up words.” Ozpin said trying to cover himself. Ruby went along with it hoping to get out soon 

TIMESKIP: 3 WEEKS 

Ruby was released by the ER after seeing she was fine and in that time Ruby learned more about her watch and the aliens inside.

There were 10 aliens   
Heatblast  
DiamondHead  
Grey Matter  
Stinkfly  
Ghostfreak  
Ultima   
Ripjaws  
Upgrade  
Fourarms  
XLR8

Ruby had practiced using all of them she was currently reading one of her comics when her sister burst into the room “Hey sis” was all Yang said as she started packing swimwear inside a bookbag “Huh? Yang what’s going on?” Ruby asked her Yang then told her that the rest were going on a trip to the beach and when Ruby asked if she could go she was told that she was still on dorm arrest meaning Ruby could not leave the dorm unless she had to go to classes Oz thought it was an appropriate punishment after the forest almost burning down.

Ruby was crestfallen after that when everyone took off Ruby grumbled to herself saying how it was unfair it was only accidental.

Ruby then got an idea pressing a button on her watch Ruby found the alien she wanted and pressed down.

The transformation felt as if she was on a cloud lost away drifting about she felt dead as the light went away a ghost like alien had appeared. “Yes now time to go to a certain beach” Ghostfreak said with a laugh as she fazed through the walls and flew off towards the beach.

At the Beach

The hunters in training where enjoying their day off when Weiss heard screaming in the distance she looked back to see things moving on their own as if they had life she called to everyone showing them what she was seeing as the hunters saw it they looked on puzzled they still walked over weapons or not it was their job to protect others but when they reached the location the items stopped moving and dropped to the floor “Hmm peculiar” Weiss said in thought everyone looked in confusion except Jaune who was shaking in fear.

“Guys w-what if i-it was a ghost!” Jaune said in panic weiss proceeded to lecture him about how ghost don’t exist when creepy ominous laughter echoed around them  
“hehehehHAHAHAH!” the creepy voice said.

Jaune picked himself up before lunging at Weiss who barely dodged “guess you still got it ice queen” Jaune said but his voice had changed and sound just like… “it’s the ghost!” Nora screamed. “Maybe but let's go off the most logical answer” Her sloth buddy(Nora’s idea) Ren explained.

As Jaune kept lunging and jumping he made the mistake of jumping at Yang who dodged then punched him into the sand.

Jaune got up again and Yang prepared another punch when Jaune said “wow that feels really weird” he looked dizzy every then heard that magic sound 

Beep   
Beep  
BEEEP  
A red flash signaled them when they saw the younger brunette fall out of the air and get caught by Yang “RUBY ROSE!” Weiss screeched at how er friend would leave school when she was punished.

Everyone spent time scolding Ruby when Ruby noticed something behind them and giant robot… it didn’t look atlassian but even worse it was carrying humans and animals.

Ruby let out a gasp and everyone turned to see what she was staring at when everyone saw what happened they wished they brought their weapons everyone took off running as the robot tried to grab them.

 

Having aura they could run both faster and further and they put that speed to good use running from the robot, the bot then in the two tubes it had picked out a man and a cheetah before putting them both into a machine on his back, everyone watched as the machine moved around before a cheetah faunus appeared everyone looked at it in horror “That ain’t natural” Yang said everyone looked at Blake who said “No way guys faunes are created through a human and a faunus or two faunus” After that quick explanation the cheetah faunus ran at them and pounced on Yang who punched it once shattering it’s jaw in one punch that’s when everyone realized the faunus had no aura.

Ruby had been trying to dial up some help for the longest but she was still in recharge mode as she looked at the black hourglass on her watch last time she’d ever try to transform for a practical joke she thought in her head.

They had been battling the robot but without their weapons they only had aura and fist while Yang was good for that the rest struggling hard to get it down Jaune and Weiss the most.

When Ruby heard a beep she saw her omnitrix was red “yes time to go hero” She said as she looked for the alien she wanted finding Heatblast she pressed down and felt herself transform but instead of a fire feeling there was a feeling of unrest as if she couldn’t stop moving.

When the light flashed away instead of Heatblast there was “XLR8 come on I already have super speed” Ruby moaned before she took off towards the fight.

Everyone saw the blur run past them and start to attack the robot they knew Ruby had transformed within second XLR8 had destroyed the tubes freeing the animals and humans, then the machine and then the actual robot had to go.

“Whhyyyy!?” a male sounding voice screeched in annoyance everyone looked on as a insane looking man with white hair walked out Blake recognized him instantly.

“That’s Dr. Animo a freak who thinks faunus can be created by science. He almost got an award on the study of animals before he was caught trying to fuse them with humans” Blake explained to the group.

“You are so insufferable” Animo screamed angry at the lost of his work “one day I will find out the faunus secrets 

XLR8 zipped up and kicked him knocking him clean out  
“That should keep you down till the cops show up” XLR8 said before she sped to her friends.

After the cops came and picked up Animo Ruby had been punished by Oz for 3 weeks from her 1 week of dorm arrest but that was nice compared to Glynda Goddbit-witch’s idea of expelling her for the rest of the school year.

Ruby was in her room sleeping but she was having a nightmare

There was a giant alien looking down on her he was skinny with spikes on his shoulders blood red eyes and tentacles on his face like a beard “Listen child and listen closely one day the omnitrix will be mine you shall rule they day you ever picked it up fear me as I AM-” 

Ruby woke with a start sweating and panting questions ran through her head.

Who was that, What did it want,What is the omnitrix 

After getting up and washing her face Ruby went back to sleep thinking about her nightmare till she fell back asleep no dreams this time.

When Ruby awoke once more she quickly realized her team wasn’t in the room with her she quickly checked the clock to see 10:38 classes started an hour ago she got up and rushed around gathering clothes, brushing her teeth, taking a hot shower.(first time Yang hasn’t hogged it all) While rushing out she saw something in the window she’d never thought she’d see a crab robotic looking monster alongside a ninja robot with a jetpack and she swore she saw the crab look straight into her eyes as he looked up to the window.


	3. More Enemies

Ruby was shook she never thought she’d see two robots entering beacon. 

Ruby used her semblance rushing through in a flurry of rose petals trying to make it to anyone “Ozpin,Goodwitch even Port someone please” Ruby said still going full speed she eventually rammed into someone she looked up to see Cardin known bully. Never bullied her mostly out of fear of yang knowing fully well what she was capable of.

Today though he seemed to be pissed off not caring as he lifted Ruby off the ground glaring at her “Rose you gotta a lotta nerve running into me like that” Cardin said with anger. Ruby was looking for any way to get out of this situation “Cardin put me down there are robots outside looking to take us out” Ruby explained trying to get cardin to let her go.

“Yeah yeah and Arc can fight, nice try pipsqueak” Cardin said still frustrated until “ALL STUDENTS TO THE FRONT THIS IS NOT A DRIILL ALL STUDENTS TO THE FRONT” Cardin then looked at Ruby with wide eyes upon hearing the announcement. He threw Ruby aside before grabbing his mace and running off towards the front.

Ruby stood up and rushed after cardin soon making it to the front 

 

In the front of beacon 

“Time to break some legs a certain Ginger hammer wielding maniac screamed running full force at the crab bot thing.

When the hammer made connecting the crab was sent flying Nora cheered in joy the purple robot thing spoke in an unclear language before using his jetpack to rush at the others but it was 2 robot-like things vs huntsmen and huntresses in training the battle was looking bad.

The crab then said shot out multiple nets trapping the students it seemed to drain their aura making their semblances obsolete Ruby was watching all of this hiding “They’ve got everyone” she said in exasperation before she turned to her watch she then had a great idea as she transformed she could feel her arms and eyes multiply along with her feeling 10x stronger.

“Alright the names Kraab now be nice earth brats and tell us where the omnitrix is” the crab now known as Kraab said “My rewards riding on this” his partner seemed to say something in his language before Kraab corrected himself to we talking about the rewards.

A huge slam hit the ground as dirt kicked up and swirled four eyes glared at kraab and his partner looked at the new contender for fighting.

The creature had red skin,four massive powerful arms,two sets of eyes “Alright little boys it’s time for the knockout punch” The four armed creature said before launching at the two Kraab sidestepped her attack and blasted her sending Four arms a few back.

“You are just plain stupid coming out ready to be killed this job seems almost to easy” Kraab said before firing another blast aimed right at her. Four arms doged the shot before jumping at Kraab punching him in his head before uppercutting him into the air.Readying a punch she completely forgot about his friend who blasted her causing her to miss the punch and kraab to land alright. “Nice job sixsix now to finish this brat” Kraab said walking towards four arms he reached out his claw pinning her down before he starting to ready a blast “say goodnight Tetramand scum.” 

But he didn’t realize that he had her so close to the nets Four arms then grabbed the net and flung it away luckily this one held WB and JP Weiss shot out a glyph sending them both flying and Four arms landing safely while Kraab fell on his side. Getting up he then saw that the huntresses and Huntsmen had been freed. Kraab got ready to fire a shot but Yang rushed him smashing into Kraab and sending him flying to the side.

Sixsix shook his head before trying to fly up only for Blake to send Gamble shroud against him grabbing him and holding him from flying Nora was then thrown by Ren and she smashed into Sixsix jetpack making him starting to lose control “Nora do something!” Blake shouted “Ok ashe” Nora teased before she smashing the hammer against him against this time destroying the jetpack completely Sixsix fell to the ground before Nora laid the final hit to the head knocking him out.

Kraab had other problems the other members of RWBY and JNPR where wailing on him. Pyrrah had him suspended in the air using her semblance as hit metal robot body free to be pounded by Yang’s semblance fueled hits and Fourarms punishment. 

Jaune was hitting him not doing much but A for effort. Kraab was beating down an sent flying by one of Weiss’s glyphs skidding over to Sixsix they both lay defeated as The students cheered Four arms jumped out “yeah take that you stupid bots” Four arms cheered but that was halted when she noticed everyone pointing their weapons on her “Uhh-” She was cut off by her Omnitrix beeping 

BEEP  
BEEP  
Four arms jumped away on top of beacon’s roof  
BEEEEEP  
Ruby rolled as she turned back into herself “wow that was a close one” was all she said before she went back down to the dorms.

Later that night  
BANG  
BANG  
BANG  
Knocks woke up everyone Ruby looked at her clock 4:30. Who would knock at such a hour? Yang got u and went into the shower not caring,Blake went back to sleep and Weiss went to open the door.

The second Weiss opened the door she was thrown to the floor and pinned “FBI stay down and make no sudden moves” The fbi agent said still pinning her down “Do you know who I am I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the SDC unhand me now.” Weiss snapped, “Yeah yeah how many people with you your highness.”

Weiss told them a team of four and he let her up “alright all of you come out now!” Blake and Ruby walked up and Yang a few seconds later still combing her hair “I’m sure you all know about the recent monster sighting at your school” The second agent said team RWBY’s eyes widened had Ozpin turned on us,had a student stitched many questions where running through their brains but Weiss saved them. “Yes sir we were indeed present during the sighting” Weiss said using her professional voice learned from years of her father’s molding “Can you tell us anything you know about the sighting.”U-um uh well” Ruby stuttered the problem was Ruby was a terrible liar so Weiss stepped in again “If you are talking about the monster than no we have no knowledge of this creature”  
The officers looked ok with the answer but still looked curious at Ruby’s behavior “We’d like to ask the rest of your team” Agent A said. Everyone nervously gulped but agreed the first went to Yang “Miss Long what can you tell us about the creature you saw” Yang then answered their question with “Big red with four arms not hard to miss” the agents took that answer then turned to Blake “Miss belladonna what can you tell us” Blake replied to them saying “Not much it came released us fought the robots and ran off.” 

The FBI also got reports of this some believe atlas tech gone wrong some think it was a terrorist attack on Beacon whatever the cause the couldn’t find a single lead. They finally turned to Ruby everyone looked on hoping Ruby could say something to get them out of this “I was hiding, Since i don’t have a weapon i can’t fight so i hid i couldn't see much” Ruby said. 

They all realized something Ruby couldn’t lie for her life but she could tell half truths that still made sense.Thanking the gods RWBY looked at the agents who seemed to be in slight shock thinking they could get an easy answer from Ruby.

They then Looked over to see Ruby Rose’s weapon was said to be Crescent Rose “says here your weapons is Crescent Rose” Agent B said to which Ruby nodded “But you say you do not own this currently” Ruby nodded again.

The agents asked Ruby to take them to her locker to see her weapon. Ruby opened up her locker to show that there was nothing a pictures of team STRQ and Team RWBY,comics,games,letters from her father other than that no weapon in sight.

They escorted RWBY back to their dorm “Sorry to bother you this morning ladies have a good one we hope you can have a new weapon Miss rose have a nice day” was all the agents said before going on their own way.

Yang shut the door before saying “I can’t believe we got away with that knew you had the Xiao Long Lieing genes somewhere Rubes.” Yang kept going on about how awesome the lie was before Weiss but in saying Ruby I told you not to use your weird watch to much but ohh you just can’t listen you keep doing every thing you shouldn’t do you are such a DOLT!” Weiss said with rage.

Ruby backed up saddened by Weiss’s words Weiss turned around to be met with Yang’s very nice chest she looked up to see Yang’s fire red eyes burning with anger.

All anger in Weiss was changed to fear as she looked at the terrifying Yang “listen ice queen and listen good my sister never had put her foot down and i’ve tried to let her be her own person but i am sick and tired of you treating her so badly you will apologize and stop being such a rude ass!” Yang spoke with pure anger in her voice. Hearing this Weiss was reminded of her home

Flashback  
Weiss was in an argument with her father “You never let me live my life you are such a rude ass!” Weiss said raising her voice at her father Jacques Schnee he 

SLAP

“Listen well Weiss you are going to do what i say when I say it” Jacques said to his crying daughter “if you wish to remain the heiress to the SDC then shut up and do what I say or else you won’t have anything to say at all” He threatened her. Weiss then said “yes father” before running off to her room

Present day

Weiss then walked over to Ruby cutting off Yang as she kept going “Ruby I am very sorry i let my anger cloud my judgement I hope you can forgive me” Weiss apologized. Ruby looked shock Wies was not known for apologizing so it was a surprise a welcome surprise but a surprise nonetheless. “Of course Weiss what are friends for” Ruby said Weiss then nodded before going to her bed to sleep. 

As everyone went back to sleep Ruby couldn't help but think about her watch and it’s power


	4. A New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being booted from Beacon Ruby has found new friends to partner with

Ruby had woken up and gone to class but in the middle of class Ozpin wanted her in his office “Miss Rose so good to see you” Oz started out Ruby replied saying “It’s great to see you to headmaster.” Ozpin grabbed his cane before walking around the office “Do you know why I brung you here Miss Rose” Ozpin said. When Ruby told him no he told her.

“The students have been under suspicion some of them have even formed teams to catch these Monsters they think are invading beacon. Everyone is under stress at the moment even the teachers. You do understand where i am going with Miss Rose?” Ruby thought for a minute before realizing “everyone is living in fear.. Because of me” She said sadly as Ozpin sat back down in his chair “yes miss rose and as sorry as I am to say this you will be unable to continue to stay here at beacon. For the students safety and your own. I hope you can understand.”

Ruby heart shattered into millions of pieces all her life she wanted to emulate her mother and be a great hero/huntress but now all those dreams were blown out of existence. “Yes sir” She said dejectedly “I’ll pack my things” Ruby got up and walked out of Ozpin’s office truth be told he didn’t want to see her go such a bright and good student didn’t deserve this, but if someone were to find out that he knew about the Omnitrix and its powers it would ruin him,Beacon and his plans also he needed to make sure she didn’t find out about the Omnitrix that was the worst of his fears.

Ruby was crying as she was packing, she hadn’t told her team yet she didn’t want to hurt them especially Yang.. at least not to their faces. Ruby had packed and written a note about where she was going Ruby then walked outside to see Ozpin and a bullhead. She walked passed Ozpin who said nothing when she boarded the bullhead she was crashed into strong arms.

“Ruby it’s so good so see one of my little girls again” Ruby and Yang’s father Taiyang said happy to see his daughter after 5 long months away. Tai then looked down at his daughters sad face. “Listen Rubes I know you wanted to be like her but maybe it’s for the best i mean at least I can’t lose you.” Tai said.

Ruby thought about what her did said before saying “Yea for the best”

Timeskip 3 months 

Ruby had spent her time helping out her father around the house not the adventure she had wanted but at least her and Taiyang got to spend some quality time together but Ruby still wanted to train and using her aliens for chores around the house was getting lame.

So one day after leaving a note Ruby set out on her own journey but after some walking she realized she was no longer in patch “Guess that’s a good sign means I’m getting somewhere.” Ruby said to herself as she kept walking she eventually found a dirt path and followed along it but as she was walking she had this feeling she was being watched but as she kept looking back no one was there. 

Ruby walked for about 2 hours her aura making it so she could walk long distances since she didn’t know exactly where she was she didn’t dare use her semblance but a bullet ran past her head she instinctively reached behind her back for Crescent Rose but she realized it wasn’t there she reached for the omnitrix and dialed up the alien she wanted.

Ruby felt her body become harder than steel and she grew double her height when the transformation ended DiamondHead was there. When Diamondhead looked up she saw 5 guys jump down but they all look puzzled as to where the girl went so Diamondhead came up with something quick “If you want the girl you’ll have to get through me” she said and the men opened fire as soon as they saw her.

Diamondhead’s hard body made it so the crystals simply bounced off of her harmlessly but right before Diamondhead could get closer a blue blur slammed into one of the men and it raced around hitting many on it’s path of destroying anything and everything when every man was down the blur stopped revealing to be a girl about Ruby’s age.

She was wearing a blue jacket zipped up and Diamondhead thought there may have been a black shirt underneath but it was hard to tell she was wearing Jeans like Ruby but had Black and white sneakers on. Diamondhead didn’t see her rushing toward her with speeds faster than natural and jumped on her with a flurry of question “How did you transform? What’s that watch?,Are you a monster? Why do you have the same kind of body as my sword?” The girl accidentally pressed on the Omnitrix and somehow she manage to time Ruby out.

Both girls hit the floor with Ruby groaning in pain they became aware of how they were the other girl was basically straddling Ruby she quickly jumped off while apologizing profusely. Ruby laughed it off before asking “who are you” The girl told her “my names Karra Sapphire” what’s yours Ruby told Karra her name and they then started walking and talking.

Ruby then asked Karra a question “Hey Karra how much did you see before that fight” Karra seemed in thought for a second before she said “Well I saw you a while ago and didn’t know if you were a threat or not so I kept following you sorry if that sounds creepy, but when you were attacked by those bandits and I saw you transform i felt you weren’t a bad apple, and I was right” Karra said proudly. “So where are you from” Karra asked Ruby right away. Ruby replied with “Well i’m from patch though you might already know that but when I first turned fifteen I was sent off to beacon but when I found this watch that lets me transform” Ruby said holding up the Omnitrix and looking down “I… got kicked out by Ozpin” Ruby finished her sentence in sadness. 

 

Ruby didn’t want a pity party but she couldn’t help but miss her team and her friends but she didn’t feel alone for long as she was brung into a hug by Karra. Ruby smiled and hugged back when they broke the hug Karra said “sorry to hear that Ruby” Ruby didn’t know why but she felt better. 

As the girls kept chatting they went on their way towards well wherever Ruby then asked about karra’s weapon “It's called Fusions” Karra said as she pulled out twin swords then turned them into Dual pistols “They use dust to turn into different elemental swords fire turns it into a fire sword and Electricity makes an electric current go through it and ice… I don’t know how to make that work ice just makes it brittle not very useful to anyone” Karra admitted but Ruby then got an idea “why don’t we find a way that the ice swirls around your sword creating a blizzard effect” Karra thought it over before agreeing to it. 

 

But as they kept talking the topic became semblance “Hey Karra what’s you semblance” Ruby asked her “Cause mine is speed and I wanted to know what yours is” Karra thought for a second before saying “Time manipulation I can control time or to a lower scale someone’s individual time like myself I can speed up or slow down by controlling my own time.

As they kept walking Karra suddenly stopped and looked at the trees as Ruby stopped ask what was wrong 4 men jumped out all armed “You guys just never learn do ya” Karra said pulling out Fusions preparing to battle “Or its you who never learns” They heard a male voice say to see a dark skinned boy about the same age as them. His brown eyes mischievous and his hair was shot up red with orange tints as if on fire he was wearing a casual black jacket red shirt with Navy blue jeans and Red sneakers he seemed to have twin shotguns on his waist.

Karra glared at him before the men jumped Karra took on two before ruby used her semblance to duck into the trees “Ha your friend bailed on you” The flame haired boy taunted The blue haired girl simply smirked before taking out one guy with a zip.

The boy was confused before he saw two men fall randomly before Karra took out another one he looked on at a ghost creature appeared with a creepy laugh “hehehehehahahahahah” “Alright you freaks it’s time I put you down names Inferno by the way remember it as the person who you fell to” The boy now named Inferno said as he pulled out his shotguns.

Karra shot at him but a shotgun blast forced her to dodge out of the way. Ghostfreak grabbed Inferno and threw him but he fired a blast unfortunately Ghostfreak went intangible and dodged the fight went on for sometime but at some point   
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEEEEEP  
The sound of Ruby turning back but that didn’t stop them Karra simply gave Ruby one of her Fusions and the fight kept on eventually Inferno realized these girls were running circles around him so he pulled out brand new shotguns before screaming “DIE DIE DIE” shooting out fire dust while spinning in a circle the girls couldn't dodge it so they each took the full brunt of the attack. 

Karra ran at Inferno one more time and as they neared each other they each fired out a shot Lightning dust against Fire dust the blast sent both of them flying across and into trees knocking them both out.

Ruby dragged both of the bodies to a nearby tree where she sat looking out for grimm.

Timeskip 3 hours

Karra and Inferno had woken up and after Ruby stopped them from trying to kill each other they kept on before finding a town “That’s my town loover” But as they got closer they saw red. The whole town was on fire they quickly raced down to see someone “Chief Canbell! What happened? Why is everything on fire!?” Inferno yelled in panic “The bandits betrayed us! They burned down the village out of nowhere many have evacuated your family included” Inferno breathed a sigh of relief as he found out his folks where safe. Inferno turned to the girls and asked them something “listen I know I wasn’t the greatest “he said ignoring Karra’s scoff “But I need you help” Ruby ave Karra a look the Karra sighed before rushing off weapon in hand.

Inferno looked at Ruby in gratitude before bursting into flames and running off himself Ruby then dialed up an alien.

Ruby felt her body become superheated and rocks began to make up her body.

Heatblast had appeared and began to absorb the fire on the houses while knocking out some of the bandits that dared cross her path.

Karra had been taking down bandits left and right and noticed Ruby had been taking down the fire she could afford to be a little bit more careless so she started taking down the bandits at a much faster rate she was going for another bandit when she saw a little girl no older than 7 crying looking for escape. Karra sped up rushing in and trying to find the girl she eventually found her crying under the couch “Come on it’s safe just grab my hand” Karra hoped the kid wouldn’t be too scared to go with her and to her relief the girl grabbed her hand Karra tried to leave the way she came but now fire blocked that way.

Karra was trapped but then she got an idea it was risky and might not even work but what’s life it your not living it on the edge Karra didn’t know if she could but she would rewind her time not slow down or speed up but rewind she don't know if the girl could come with her if she did but that was the only way out she concentrated and seemingly teleported outside when she saw the girl was still in her arms she was happy “Hey where is your mommy and daddy?” Karra was heartbroken at what the girl said “G-gone” She said sniffing that meant one of two things they had abandoned her or they were dead.

Inferno had been taking out bandits for a while now but he wasn’t having much luck getting rid of all of them he saw Ruby had the fire problem handled so he kept at it.

 

When the fight was over Ruby had cleared all the fire. The girl Karra had saved named Pachi was given to the Chief and Inferno was declared a hero.

 

As the girls were leaving they were stopped by a voice “Hey room for one more” They looked to see Inferno “You? You wanna come with us?” Karra asked suspicious “I owe you guys plus I want to find this bandit leader and teach em a lesson for messin’ with my town” Ruby then said OK then it’s decided we’ll start our adventure together.”

As the three teens went off on adventure something new was happening.

 

Beacon Tower

“My sister only wanted to be a huntress and you take that away from her” a forious Yang was going off on Ozpin who had told them that Ruby was removed the school “Miss Xiao Long please calm down for the better of her and the school she has been removed please understand” Ozpin told her “that’s your best excuse that it was best! Ruby did everything to be here you even hand picked her! And just to kick her out! What is wrong with you!” Yang wasn’t stopping “We’ve given you a team member a 17 girl names Ruki Shinba she will be taking miss rose’s place on the team.” Yang was still upset but team WBY left wondering why Ruby was forced to leave and what their new team leader would be like.

Ok so this took way too long i am so sorry that I kept you guys waiting for a month but it will happen again RWBY 10 and Ruby-Ra and The Princess Of Power will be going on hiatus until A Victory Harem is complete.


	6. Ghost Town

Ruby, Karra, and Inferno were riding on a bus. They jumped with each bump the vehicle ran over. “So what’s the plan?” Inferno asked the girls as Ruby looked in thought Karra flopped back and said “well, duh. Wherever the road takes us it's time for adventure!” Karra pumped her fist with the last word to which Ruby and Inferno sweatdropped.

The bus hit a particular bump that sent Inferno’s head into the roof of the bus “Hey watch it!” he shouted to the front he wondered how could someone drive so awful.

Karra looked around the bus before she noticed something “hey guys wasn’t there like… a bunch of people on this bus?” Ruby and Inferno looked around before they noticed that all the people were gone. Inferno looked around before he was suddenly slammed against a wall. 

Ruby and Karra looked at him in shock before Karra was tossed up and her head hit the roof before she hit the ground. Ruby quickly pressed down on the Omnitrix quickly. She felt her body turn super hot as her body became molten lava. Heatblast looked around before she saw Inferno be sent into the roof as well. 

Seeing this she fired a fireball which tore through Inferno and broke apart the top of the bus Inferno hit the ground before saying “hey at least spare a guy some warning.” he rubbed his head before he heard a shriek. He looked up to see smoke disappear. Karra helped him up before she asked: “you saw that right?” Inferno snatched his hands away from her before saying “yeah. Wonder what that was about” ignoring Karra’s glare he brandished his shotguns and pointed up.

Heatblast joined before she said “whatever that was it was weak to sunlight. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.” Heatblast then started shooting wildly at the top of the bus, but before she could really burn the whole thing down Karra was suddenly launched at her.

Heatblast was knocked down by Karra’s body and both got up rubbing their heads. “Alright, I'm done with this thing,” Karra said before she pulled out her weapons.

Inferno had started shooting the top of the bus at well and right as the creature appeared in front of him, he blasted a shot through the roof that caused the sunlight to hit the creature dead on. 

A shriek was heard as the creature writhed in agony instantly Karra fired off a lightning round that made the creature burst into smoke again.   
Inferno looked around before saying “well that was a thing” Karra looked at him before saying “well look who took care of it was it the boyish loser or the amazing time princess.” Heatblast shook her head at the two before she realized something “Hey guys if everyone is gone then what is driving this thing.” All three of the kids looked towards the front then each other before rushing for the front. As expected no one was driving “Quick who knows how to drive?!” Heatblast said panicking.

Karra took over the wheel and started trying to steer but something seemed to be jerking the wheel away from her control. “What the hell are you going?!” Inferno said angrily “I can’t control it!” Karra said back as she kept fighting for control over the steering wheel. 

Eventually, Karra regained control just in time for her to jerk to the side and ram into the side of a cliff and went right off the edge alongside Ruby and Inferno. 

Everyone flew right off and the bus crashed into the ground below and rolled a bit as our heroes passed out. 

“Ung” Ruby groaned as she got up “guys… guys are you alright?” Ruby said weakly. She looked at her Omnitrix to see it glowing red showing it had been at least 10 minutes since she had transformed back. Ruby started looking around to see the bus was totaled. It was completely destroyed. 

The wheels were gone or ripped to pieces, the bus itself was clearly ruined seemingly it exploded. “Wait.. what if they... no, they can’t!” Ruby said in shock that her new friends could have been killed in the explosion. 

Ruby had tears in her eyes before she heard footsteps behind her. Ruby looked back to see… Karra and Inferno looking at her “Hey Ruby what’s with the crying?” Karra asked her as Ruby stood up “you-you’re alive!” Ruby cried jumping into her friend's arms. 

Inferno rolled his eyes “you’re impossible.” Ruby simply smiles before saying “well let’s keep going the road has to lead somewhere.” Ruby started walking forwards “hey guys. What do you say we hang around here for a while?” Karra asked as Inferno spoke up “yeah that sounds great! Huh, Ruby?” Ruby was confused for a second as she wondered how were Inferno and Karra agreeing with each other. 

“Uhh guys we have to keep going staying around here so late at night doesn’t seem safe,” Ruby said to them but the   
Ruby rolled to the side before slapping down on the Omnitrix she felt her body become frailer as wings two seemed to be slightly peeved at her. “Relax Ruby nothing bad is gonna happen out here,” Karra said getting closer to Ruby and Inferno followed suit.

Ruby backed up before she came to a realization “y-you guys aren’t Karra and Inferno those two would never get along so well!” Ruby called as “Karra’s” eyes narrowed and she threw a kick aimed at Ruby that She narrowly dodged. Inferno threw a punch at the back of her head.   
seemed to sprout from her back and her nose picked up on a foul odor. 

Stinkfly flew up before spraying goo at the two below her as they dodged but “Karra” Had stepped a bit too far and left herself open for Ruby to land some goo right at her face as she growled trying to get the goo off of her face. Stinkfly then dove right at “Karra” and readied a punch and in the girl’s state, she couldn’t see and was nailed by Stinkfly’s punch. She didn’t seem to flinch only being sent back as Stinkfly looked at her fist “guess this one’s not too strong” but she didn’t have long to think about that as “Inferno” tried going for a punch.

Stinkfly pulled up and got out just before his hit landed. “Karra had finally gotten the goo off of her face and looked pissed at Ruby who sat above. Stinkfly then dove down again this time grabbing “Karra” and brung her into the air.

 

Stinkyfly raised a fist aiming to punch “Karra” right in her face. But right as her fist flew out. Karra shook her head “w-what’s going on?” Karra took a minute to gain her boundaries before looking up with wide eyes as she Stinkfly about to punch her face in “wait! Ruby it’s me Karra! Stop!” Karra flinched as Stinkfly’s fist stopped right before the punch would’ve connected.

Stinkfly studied Karra curiously. This had to be the reak Karra no fake could act that good but right as Stinkfly let her guard down Karra kicked at her causing Stinkfly to drop the girl. “Gah! That has to be the real Karra she’s just mind-controlled.” Stinkfly thought before she flew up higher.

The controlled Karra and Inferno sat below “We’ll never beat her in these frail human pathetic bodies.” Inferno told Karra “then let’s show her our true forms!” “Karra” said back before two entities came out of them both.

They were ghost-like in appearance and had one single eye “Ghostfreaks?!” Stinkfly said as the ghosts launched at her eager to fight. She sprayed some goo at them but they turned intangible before one threw a punch sending her back. 

“How am I supposed to beat guys that I can’t hit?” She said before dodging another one’s punch “You can’t we are at full power in the darkness, even within the day our power is the law! How do you think we cast that illusion on the bus?” Ghostreak 1 said before throwing our another punch but before he could make contact a lighting round was fired at his head. He looked down to see Karra had brung out one of her Fusions and fired a round “Think I was gonna stay down?” Karra taunted.

The other Ghostfreak rushed down ready to fight but Inferno shot out a fire round causing him to back up.

Karra then fired out a few more but he had dodged them all and Inferno tried his own shots but they also missed. Inferno and Karra both thought they had a clean shot and fired but as he dodged the rounds hit each other causing a light show right before them.

Ghostfreak 2 shrieked before rushing away “W-what was that! Karra said in surprise. “it just got spooked by the light!? Inferno said back Ghostfreak 2 tried rushing them and they both fired again and it each other. As The Ghostfreak seemed jumped back “it can’t handle any kind of light!” Karra observed Inferno then said “That’s why it burst away after your shot hit it. It can’t handle the light!” 

Ghostfreak 1 had been pummeling Stinkfly for a few minutes now and Stinkfly was getting weaker by the second but she then noticed Karra signiling her down before she dove down and flew next to them. 

“Guys have you figured out a way to beat them?” Stinkfly questioned as Karra took a few steps back plugging her nose “Yeah, it can’t handle light. And man pee yew you stink!” Karra said as Stinkfly smelled her armpits “not that bad once I transform plus the names Stinkfly for a good reason!” She shot back but then she saw the Ghostfreaks looking at them.

“Shall we finish them brother?” Ghostfreak 2 asked “yes Humans must come to learn that we Ectonuritees reign supreme!” They both shot down before Stinkfly shot out goo causing them to dodged and move to the right and Karra and Inferno took that chance to shot their rounds and it sent them reeling. 

Stinkfly then saw where they had ran too and pointed it out as the two Shot their rounds and made them run off again as Stinkfly saw them again and again as they kept getting almost hit by the rounds Stinkfly rushed around and shot them with goo that sent them forwards and Inferno shot his Fire at them settin them on fire as Karra shot an explosion Round causing the flames to engulf the Ectonurites and burn them to a crisp.

Beep  
Beep  
Beeeeep 

Ruby dropped down before rushing towards her friends “guys we beat them we won!” She cheered pulling them into a three-way hug. Karra then looked at Inferno “well lookey here our time princess does it again.” Karra said cockily as Inferno rolled is eyes “true you got the last hit but my flames did all the work.” Inferno said smirking as Ruby butted in “well without my goo none of your abilities would’ve done anything.” Everyone laughed before Inferno pulled out a map he had gotten from the bus “It says that we are near the fusionfall forest” he looked towards the forest “and if we go on this path” he pointed to a path opposite of the forest “we’ll still make it towards where we were going!” he put away the map as Karra then said “last one there has to rub the other two’s feet!” she then blinked forwards and Ruby shot after her leaving rose petals in her wake. 

“Hey!” Inferno shouted before bursting into flames and chasing them down but in their haste they didn’t noticed the person watching them from the forest their eyes like flashlights. The person looked at them for a few seconds before rushing forwards themselves. 

AFTER 7 MONTHS I HAVE RETURNED


End file.
